The Perfect Date
by Aussie Gagga
Summary: The 'swing' date in the park and what we didn't see.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, so there you go

Setting: missing scene in The Girl With The Curl

Pairing: Jack and Angela (of course! Who needs Brennan and Booth – well maybe Booth, if he took his shirt off )

Authors note: I always wondered how the great date ended as they didn't show us I made it up

**The Perfect Date**

Angela was glad she was sitting. Jack had pinned her to the swing and was looking at her so intently.

"What now?" she asked.

He leaned forward and kissed her, raising his hand up to her neck. Angela's stomach did a complete 360. Twice. Her legs felt like jelly, and if she hadn't been sitting she was sure she would have lost ability to stand. Her mind went completely blank. She couldn't believe how her body reacted to Jack's perfect, amazing, 'I don't want this to ever stop' kiss. How long they kissed for was anyone's guess. When he pulled back his breath was short and shallow and Angela could see the desire in his eyes, the flush in his cheeks. She knew her face looked the same and was completely lost for words.

"You hungry?" asked Jack, breaking the moment.

"Ahhhhh" was all Angela could manage as a reply.

Jack just smiled.

"I'll be back, don't go away"

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then headed for his car. Angela twisted the swing chain so she could watch him. Her thoughts were all jumbled. She hadn't expected to feel like this when kissing him, to still feel like this after kissing him, to want him to come back, kiss her some more, be close not away from her. Being here alone, with him, brought to the surface everything she had been trying to hide for the last six months, tell herself wasn't there. 'Oh God' she thought 'what the on earth is happening'.

Jack returned from the car laden with the biggest picnic basket she had ever seen. He also had a blanket, and was that pillows? He began setting the blanket out, spreading it out carefully.

"Do you want a hand?" asked Angela.

"No. You sit, I asked you out, I have to do the work."

"Dating me is work?" teased Angela.

"No, not at all. The exact opposite actually." Jack grinned back.

Out of the basket came real plates, crystal glasses, linen napkins. He also pulled out a cooler bag from which he started retrieving containers, removing and then setting them on their lids. Angela could see chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, rolls. One container remained in the cooler bag.

"What's that?" asked Angela

"Dessert" was all Jack offered.

Jack continued getting everything ready, pulling out cutlery, serving spoons, salt and pepper from his 'Mary Poppins' style basket. He then began to fill a plate. Once it had chicken and everything else on it he gestured to Angela.

"Come and have something to eat" he smiled.

Angela got up from the swing and walked over. Accepting the plate she sat and waited while Jack served himself.

"Let's eat" he said when his plate was full.

For a few moments neither spoke. Each lost in their own thoughts enjoying the meal. Then after breaking the silence by asking Angela to pass the rolls, they started chatting. Light, friendly conversation. But as always Jack made Angela laugh.

When they had eaten their fill Jack cleaned up the mess, swishing Angela's hands away when she tried to help. When his had accidentally brushed her knee, Angela's heart leapt into her throat. The briefest of touch, but it felt like he had shocked her. Jack pushed the basket out of the way and pulled his pillow up to the edge.

"C'm here," he gestured for her to move closer.

Angela wiggled closer and he grabbed her pillow and placed it next to his, then laid down and stretched out. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Lie down next to me," he started "I promise to behave."

Angela lay down next to him. Their bodies as close as possible without actually touching. Then Jack rolled a little closer, legs touching legs. And for the second time that night Angela was glad she was not standing, her stomach doing that flip thing again, her legs – she thought she could feel them shaking.

Jack started to point out the stars, telling her quietly what they all are, where the names came from, what they meant. Angela was spellbound. Listening to his voice, feeling his breath on her face and neck, every now and then feeling a fleeting touch as his hand brushed hers, or over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and saw them shining in the moonlight. His face came alive when he spoke about something he was into, bugs, slime, stars. She had seen his eyes like that when he talked about her.

Jack was sitting up. Angela started and then followed.

"Dessert" said Jack.

Jack opened the dessert container and let Angela peer in. Huge strawberries sitting in thick cream.

"Strawberries, soaked in champagne, and cream. The perfect end to a meal." said Jack.

Jack pulled one out and waved it tantalisingly under Angela's mouth. Her lips parted automatically, and Jack placed the strawberry gently on her tongue. Angela picked up a strawberry and returned the favour. Jack didn't close his mouth quite as quickly as he should and a little cream dribbled down his chin. Before she even thought about it, Angela leaned forward and licked the wayward cream away. Jack immediately lowered his head slightly and pressed his lips to hers. Angela's stomach flipped again, twice. The kiss was soft at first but soon became deeper as they both leaned in together trying to get as close as possible. They broke apart. Each breathing hard.

"More strawberries?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Sure" replied Angela, trying to regain her composure.

They finished the strawberries, each taking turns to feed each other, trying not dribble, laughing and teasing. When they were all gone, Jack checked his watch. They were both surprised to see how late it was.

"I should take you home" Jack said, a touch of sadness evident in his voice.

"Yeah" sighed Angela "I guess you should."

Again, Jack wouldn't let Angela help. He packed up the basket, made sure nothing was forgotten, all the rubbish collected. He then stood up and offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. He folded the blanket and placed it on top of the pillows, on top of the basket. Jack then picked up the basket in one hand, holding his other outstretched towards Angela. She took it, marvelling how well even their hands fit together. They walked back to the car in silence. Jack, being the perfect gentleman, put the basket down and opened the door. Once Angela was settled properly he returned the basket, pillow and blanket to the trunk and got in himself.

Turning he smiled at her, before starting the engine and putting it in gear. He drove with one hand the other resting on his lap. Angela studied it. Strong, masculine. She reached out and took it. Placing both their hands in her lap. She cast a quick look over and saw Jack staring intently at the road, a smile trying hard to escape from his lips. Angle smiled to herself and relaxed down into the seat. Content to sit in silence and just enjoy being in the car. With him. For now.

Jack parked out the front of her apartment. He quickly walked around and helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand to her building. When they reached the door, Jack turned to face her and grabbed her other hand.

"I had a really good time tonight. I hope we can do it again. Soon."

Angela smiled in return. She wasn't sure what she should or could say. He was looking at her with such sweetness, her mouth went dry. When he leaned in to kiss her, her breath caught in her throat. He let go of her hands and pulled her closer to him. One hand on the small of her back, the other on the back of her head, swirling through her hair. Angela never wanted this moment to end. Their bodies moulded together, mouths exploring. Jack pulled away first. His breathing was sharp and shallow. He was looking at her so intensely, Angela had to avert her eyes. Jack took a deep breath, composing himself.

"See you in the morning."

He bent forward and placed one gentle kiss on her cheek before heading down the path back to his car. Angela stood and watched him go. Her own breathing slowly returning to normal. When Jack got to the car he turned and waved, before jumping in and setting off.

Angela opened the door and walked up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. Opening the door she didn't even bother turning on the light. She made her way through the lounge to her bedroom, kicking off her shoes, dropping her bag, keys and jacket on the floor before finally getting to the bed and lying face down. It was then the tears came. The date had been perfect. She had never had a better one. Never met a man who made her laugh so much or feel so deeply. Jack deserved someone who would adore him back. Love him with her whole heart and then some. And Angela was sad because she sure that couldn't be her. She didn't think she had it in her to give herself so freely. The fear was too great. So she cried herself to sleep because tomorrow she knew she would have to tell them man who would give her the world if she asked, that they had to go back. Be Friends.

**So what do you think? Please feel free to let me know.**


End file.
